Warriors: The Fallen
by war22360
Summary: My OC Tigerflame gets his own arc, my other OC Mudstripe will get one too.
1. Prologue

Warriors: The Fallen

By: Antoine Graves

Prologue

The full moon glowed in the clear and dark sky. Honeyflower bit her lip in pain. Silverstar, Cinderpaw, and Leopardpelt sat by the birthing queen.

"Push," mewed Leopardpelt silently.

As Honeyflower pushed hard, two kit sacks slid between her legs and in front of her belly fur. Leopardpelt and Silverstar nipped at the kitting sacks as Cinderpaw licked the kits for warmth. "They're beautiful," smiled Silverstar. "Thank you," replied Honeyflower.

"They're both toms," purred Leopardpelt.

Cinderpaw turned her head and glanced at the warrior's den. She saw a large tabby tom sleeping near the entrance, his broad shoulders were like moving mountains as he breathed in and out. "Isn't that one of the cats that became a warrior with her yesterday?" asked Cinderpaw.

Silverstar nodded her head to Cinderpaw's question. " He's also the father of my kits and my mate," purred Honeyflower with a slight blush as she looked down at her kits.

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Because I told him to go on a patrol then he would wake to a surprise in a morning."

"Oh."

As the morning sun started to rise the four cats saw the fur of the kits. The oldest had long silky yellow fur with a white under belly and dark brown stripes. His brother had short brown fur with cream splotches. Cinderpaw looked back at the huge muscular warrior. She saw that his fur was an odd color. It was an extremely dark brown with orange tabby stripes. "Wow, Tigerflame has cool fur, was he born with it?"

"Yes he was," meowed Honeyflower.

"BADGERS!" called Ivystream as she ran through camp.

Tigerflame's crispy looking golden eyes showed he stood and unsheathed his long, sharp, and jagged claws. Cinderpaw's amber eyes widened at the sight of the huge tom. Silverstar, Bluetail, Crowtalon, Stormfeather, Tigerflame, and Lionpaw ran out of the camp and to the river. Honeyflower looked at Cinderpaw. "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," said the small gray tabby apprentice.

"Will you watch my kits while I help the others?"

"With pleasure," smiled Cinderpaw as Honeyflower ran after the others.

As the seven cats padded toward the river two badgers waited there. "ATTACK!" yowled Silverstar. Tigerflame and Honeyflower tackled a badger as the others swiftly killed theirs. Tigerflame bit the badger's neck and Honeyflower clawed its eyes. Cinderpaw watched the kits whimper, she knew the kits could not feel there mother close by. Honeyflower lashed her claws across a badgers face and bit into its neck. the badger let out a cry and swung its long claws across Honeyflowers pelt. She yowled in pain and her legs fell from beneath her. She hit the ground and five badgers surrounded her."Honeyflower no!", Cinderpaw yowled and rushed from the medicine cat den. She swung and lashed her claws at the badgers, driving them off her. Blood formed all over her pelt as her deep cuts opened wide. "Honeyflower no! I will get herbs!" Cinderpaw turned. "No its to late Cinderpaw… tell Tigerflame I said goodbye", she rasped. "No please Honeyflower please no…", Cinderpaw stared in disbelief. "Do me one last thing Cinderpaw... keep the kits away from Tigerflame... hide them", Honeyflower rasped. Her body slowly went limp.


	2. Chapter 1

That night all four clans gathered under Fourtrees. Silverstar stood tall on the rock. "RiverClan lost a young and very brave warrior this morning." She turned her head to see Tigerflame's head tilted as tears fell from his eyes. As Silverstar opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted.

Stormfeather leaped onto the rock. Every cat was wide eyed at his actions and stared at him. "My mate, Honeyflower was a strong and brave warrior. Our kits shall one day be honored."

Stormfeather had done and said the stupidest and dumbest things ever. Tigerflame's golden eyes blazed in hate and deep furry. Tigerflame leaped off his feet and tackled Stormfeather. "How dare you!"

Stormfeather tried to move under Tigerflame's strong force. "You deserve no respect, only death kin or not!" Tigerflame raised his long sharp claws and lashed them across Stormfeather's neck, chest, and shoulder. Tigerflame clamped his teeth hard and deep into his neck. Stormfeather gasped for air as Tigerflame dropped him.

All of the cats tackled Tigerflame clawing and biting him. Blood flew everywhere. After the fight twelve bodies lied limp on the red stained grass. Cinderpaw dragged Stormfeather while following the others to camp. Silverstar leaped on highrock and looked at her clan then sighed. Leopardpelt gave Stormfeather poppy seeds and covered his wounds in cobwebs. "Clan meeting," she called. All the cats of Riverclan gathered under highrock. "From what happened at the gathering, I Silverstar of RiverClan exile Tigerflame from his warrior duties and make him an elder for his punishment."

"What?!" sneered the large tom as blood dripped off of him. "Tigerflame, you did kill twelve cats and almost Stormfeather." Tigerflame growled and stood to his paws. "He deserved it." "HOW DARE YOU!" Tigerflame turned his head sharply to see Cinderpaw. "HE'S YOUR UNCLE HOW COULD YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THIS?!" "Because he lied." "HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" "Ha! Liar the only cat in this clan that would protect me and has is Crowtalon."

Silverstar glanced at Tigerflame. "You're still banned from warrior duties," she mewed. "No, not anymore i'm leaving," growled Tigerflame as he left RiverClan camp.


End file.
